Seymour Redding
Seymour Redding znany, jako Szeryf to jeden z bossów lub psychopatów występujących w grze wideo Dead Rising 2 z 2010 roku i jego remake Dead Rising 2: Off The Record. Jest to też opcjonalny boss występujący w głównym modzie 72 Godziny, którego można spotkać po raz pierwszy 3 dnia o godzinie 04:00 w South Plaza tuż przed wielkim posągiem rzymianina w zadaniu pobocznym WWJWD. Jest to ochroniarz pracujący w Fortune City, który korzystając z okazji apokalipsy zombie mianował się szeryfem całej South Plazy. Korzystając z nowo nabytej władzy, Seymour ustawił na wielkim pomniku rzymianina kilka szubienic, po czym znalazł grupkę ocalałych ukrywających się w jednym z niedokończonych sklepów i postanowił przeprowadzić egzekucję na całej grupce poprzez powieszenie oskarżając ich o bezprawne wkroczenie na jego teren. W Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, rola Seymoura, jako bossa jest taka sama jak w Dead Rising 2, chociaż widząc Franka mówi mu, że to on jest górą i nie zabierze mu 5 minut jego sławy. Głosu użyczył mu Jason Simpson. Biografia Dead Rising 2 27 września o godzinie 04:00, Stacey dzwoni do Chucka mówiąc mu, że zauważyła jak jakiś niezrównoważony ochroniarz zaczął wieszać grupkę ocalałych na szubienicach i mówi mu by jak najszybciej go powstrzymał i uratował tych, których jeszcze nie zabił. Chuck Greene udaje się do South Plaza podchodząc do statuy z rusztowaniami i widzi to, co mówiła Stacey – kilkoro zabitych ludzi z workami na głowach wiszących na szubienicach oraz Seymoura znęcającego się nad następną ofiarą Justinem Tetherfordem. Justin błaga go by go wypuścił gdyż on i Ci zabici szukali tylko jedzenia. Chuck woła Seymoura a ochroniarz mówi mu, że to on rządzi w całej South Plaza i nikt nie ma prawa wchodzić na jego terytorium. Chuck broni Justina mówiąc, że on nie chciał zrobić nic złego. Jednak Seymour ignoruje jego słowa deklarując, że to on jest wielkim gościem i jak każe innym tańczyć to mają tańczyć, po czym dokonuje egzekucji Justina zrzucając go z rusztowania skręcając mu kark i zabijając go na miejscu. Uradowany Seymour zeskakuje na dół rusztowania gotowy do rozprawienia się z Chuckiem. Po walce, pokonany Seymour zaczyna wspinać się na rusztowanie próbując uciec Chuckowi nieświadomie włączając piłę stołową. Seymour wspinając się na rusztowanie cały czas ubliżając Chuckowi, mówiąc mu, że Chuck jest dla niego nikim jednak w pewnym momencie Seymour traci siły i spada prosto z rusztowania na włączoną piłę stołową zabijając go na miejscu. Chuck wyłącza piłę i dodaje komentarz do jego śmierci mówiąc: I saw what you did there. Chuckowi udaje się też uratować Raya Tellera, który ukrywał się przed Seymourem w jednym z niedokończonych sklepów. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record W remake Dead Rising 2, rola Seymoura, jako bossa jest taka sama jednak Frank zamiast bronić Justina, ten mówi, że nie ma zamiaru kłócić się z nim o jego władzę. Jednak Seymour odbiera to, jako próbę zagarnięcia jego władzy. Galeria Zdjęcie Seymoura w Notatniku Chucka.png|Zdjęcie Seymoura w Notatniku Chucka. Seymour drwi z Justina.png|Seymour drwi z Justina. Seymour każe Justinowi błagać o życie.jpg|Seymour każe Justinowi błagać o życie. Seymour mówi Chuckowi, że to jego terytorium.jpg|Seymour mówi Chuckowi, że to jego terytorium. Chuck oglądający egzekucję Justina Tetherforda z rąk Seymoura.jpg|Chuck oglądający egzekucję Justina Tetherforda z rąk Seymoura. Seymour próbujący wspiąć się na rusztowanie.png|Seymour próbujący wspiąć się na rusztowanie. Seymour Redding tuż przed śmiercią.png|Seymour Redding tuż przed śmiercią. Śmierć Seymoura.png|Śmierć Seymoura. Ciekawostki Nawigacja Kategoria:Dead Rising Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Westernowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Ksenofobi